


l'ingrédient secret (the secret ingredient)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El empobrecido fabricante de cigarros Harry Styles gastó hasta el último centavo de su herencia para pagar a su verdadera pareja, la dote de Louis. Ahora, a menos que sepa cuál es el ingrediente secreto de la receta de cigarro de su padre fallecido, se verá obligado a cerrar la fábrica. Lou está ansioso por ayudar de cualquier manera que pueda. Cuando entra en celo, el joven Omega termina ayudando bastante... pero no de la manera que él esperaba.





	l'ingrédient secret (the secret ingredient)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Amelita Rae.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**EL INGREDIENTE SECRETO.  
****AMELITA RAE**.

_**"F**umar cigarros es como enamorarse. Primero, te atrae la forma; te quedas por el sabor, y siempre debes recordar nunca, ¡nunca dejar que la llama se apague!"  
**-Winston Churchill**_

💰

_**"S**oso y sin sabor, como fumar un cigarrillo grande. Un humo completamente decepcionante."_

_"Huele a papel quemado y sabe igual."_

_"Muy recomendable si disfrutas del sabor del aire con un leve regusto a tiza."_

_"Fumar como una chimenea y al mismo tiempo te vas casi sin sabor ni aroma distintivo."_

_"Todavía recuerdo el sabor distintivo e intoxicante de los cigarros Sion originales, pero en los últimos años, la calidad ha ido en picada. Eran insípidos y cenicientos hasta el punto de nauseabundo. Parece que a veces, la manzana cae lejos del árbol."_

Ante el cruel golpe de la muerte de su padre, Harry golpeó la revista sobre el escritorio. Con el puño pegado a la boca, se inclinó hacia atrás y miró hacia la portada de_ «Cigar Aficionado»._ La rabia hervía a fuego lento en sus ojos verdes. No necesitaba recordatorios sobre el pobre trabajo que estaba haciendo al administrar el negocio familiar. Sabía que era una pálida sombra de su padre. Se reflejó en las miradas medio compasivas y medio resentidas de todos los empleados a los que se vio obligado a dejar ir. Sus números fueron disminuyendo. La fábrica de cigarros ya estaba funcionando con un equipo reducido.

Pronto, no funcionaría en absoluto. La idea de que la fábrica de puros se cerrara le hacía sentir el pecho apretado.

No era que los cigarros que hicieron fueran tan malos, era simplemente que, en un momento dado, habían sido los mejores. Habían podido cobrar más de mil libras por una caja de doce e incluso a ese precio, apenas habían podido mantenerlos abastecidos.

Betas no vieron lo que era tan especial, Omegas, las pequeñas gemas preciosas, no se les permitía fumar, pero los Alfas no podían obtener suficiente de ellos. Todos los Alfa que podían permitírselo, fumaban cigarros Sion y solo cigarros Sion. Fueron vistos entre los dedos de dictadores y celebridades y CEOs por igual. Casi todos los negocios importantes del último siglo habían sido negociados y cimentados con un apretón de manos y un cigarro Sion.

Así que ahora, cada vez que alguien compraba uno, a pesar de que ahora eran muy baratos, las expectativas eran tan altas que el fumador estaba inevitablemente decepcionado.

Harry hizo girar uno de los gruesos puros en su mano, pero no se molestó en encenderlo. Incluso para él, cada cigarro era una amarga decepción y, en secreto, elegiría casi cualquier otra marca sobre la suya, por lo que no tenía que recordar su fracaso. Él había intentado todo. Diferentes sabores, diferentes tabacos, diferentes envoltorios, diferentes métodos de envejecimiento. Nada ayudó. Nada impartió ese delicioso y distintivo sabor que Harry recordaba.

Su padre siempre había prometido contarle el secreto de los puros de fama mundial cuando fuese mayor, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad. La madre y el padre de Harry murieron en un accidente aéreo mientras Harry estaba en la escuela de negocios.

El joven Alfa no había terminado su carrera. Había venido a casa para lidiar con la muerte prematura de sus padres y proteger los bienes de la familia. No había hecho un buen trabajo con eso tampoco. Sus padres le dejaron una considerable fortuna, pero Harry gastó todo de una sola vez.

Le gustaría echarle la culpa a la locura del dolor, pero había sido una locura de otro tipo.

Su cabeza se sacudió repentinamente y sus fosas nasales aletearon con el leve aroma. Era almizclado y completamente embriagador.

Hubo un tímido golpe en la puerta de su oficina y apenas una vacilación antes de que se abriera sin su consentimiento. Hubo una sola persona que no arriesgaba ningún castigo al hacer eso. El delicioso olor se espesó en sus fosas nasales. La polla de Harry tembló ansiosamente en sus pantalones, pero un ceño fruncido se estableció en su hermosa frente. Se giró expectante.

—Querido, ¿qué estás haciendo a esta hora? —El Alfa le tendió la mano en señal de bienvenida y el pequeño Omega casi tropezó en su deseo de arrojarse en el regazo de su compañero.

Cayó en el pecho de Harry con un indefinido _'Umph'_. Los fuertes brazos de Harry se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo. Llevaba solo una fina camisa de noche que apenas cubría sus muslos. Como siempre con su hermoso joven compañero, la mente del Alfa estaba en conflicto. Su polla quería que simplemente follara al hermoso muchacho hasta que estuviera dolorido y gritando, mientras que su cuerpo quería acurrucarse a su alrededor y protegerlo de todo.

Se comprometió presionando sus caderas hacia arriba en el trasero del Omega y dejando que sus labios rozaran una mejilla húmeda de sudor. La suave piel del chico estaba caliente y febril. Su delicioso aroma era fuerte y espeso con fertilidad. Era abrumador.

—Sabes que se supone que no debes estar aquí. Se supone que estés dormido —reprendió gentilmente. Era tarde, mucho después de la medianoche, y todos sabían que los Omegas necesitaban dormir más que los Alfas.

—¡Lo siento Alfa! No podía dormir y seguía pensando en ti y me sentía tan solo y yo... yo... —su voz se apagó. Él inclinó la cabeza y desnudó su cuello en sumisión. Él era vulnerable y encantador.

—Silencio —susurró Harry—, no te preocupes. Está bien. Me alegra que estés aquí. No pude dormir tampoco.

El joven Omega se relajó por un momento y se dejó caer en sus brazos. Empujó su rostro contra el cuello de su Alfa, oliéndolo y respirando profundamente. Su inminente celo lo hacía pegajoso, necesitado y excesivamente emocional. Justo de la forma en que a Harry le gustaba su muchacho más.

Su nombre era Louis (aunque todos lo llamaban Lou) y lo era todo para Harry.

El hermoso Omega era tan delicioso, sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo. El tímido sonrojo en sus bonitas mejillas era una contradicción total con el sucio almizcle de su húmedo coñito- agujero. Hizo que el hombre mayor quisiera hacerle terribles, terribles, terribles cosas.

Los Omegas eran increíblemente raros y el olor embriagador de ellos era suficiente para llevar a la mayoría de los Alfas al celo, incluso sin que las bellezas estuvieran en su celo. Cuando estaban en celo, era mil veces peor. El fluido chorreante que rezumaban de su sexo era húmedo y resbaladizo, salía en riachuelos de sus coñitos hinchados y olían a fertilidad, esto y carne. Sólo el menor olorcillo pondría a un Alfa sobre sus rodillas, desesperado por enterrar su rostro en la entrepierna más cercana como un perro y tomar una profunda, intoxicante respiración de ese fabuloso hedor a almizcle.

El pequeño Lou era casi demasiado joven para estar en celo. Eso había llevado su precio de la dote por los cielos... bueno, eso y su impecable estructura ósea, hermoso cabello castaño, ojos azules, piel de porcelana, cuerpo exquisito... Todos los Omegas eran caros debido a su rareza, pero Lou literalmente había costado una fortuna. Todos los Alfa en el mercado querían al Omega fresco y con cara de bebé que estableció un récord por el celo más joven de la historia. Su crianza fue impecable y tendría años más fértiles por delante que cualquier Omega antes que él.

Esa no era la razón por la cual Harry lo había comprado.

Eventualmente le pondría un cachorro, pero no tenía prisa en ese sentido. Aunque era considerado un adulto en su primer celo, sintió que el joven Omega en desarrollo era demasiado joven para llevar una camada segura a término. Harry lo compró porque captó un aroma de él en la casa de subastas y supo que el atractivo y virginal muchacho del edificio era su único verdadero compañero. Él era Ganimedes y Harry era Júpiter. Fue escrito en las estrellas. El rico Alfa gastó hasta el último chelín para pagar la dote de Lou y para proteger al Omega de aquellos que fetichizaban a los jóvenes y vulnerables.

Él no se arrepintió. Incluso si pasaran el resto de sus vidas en pobreza gentil, Harry sabía que sería feliz mientras estuvieran juntos.

Pero a él no le gustaba la idea de no poder mantener a su nuevo cónyuge. A él no le gustó nada. Quería darle a Lou lo mejor de todo. Su impotencia en ese sentido irritó a su orgulloso corazón Alfa.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —Lou presionó besos febriles y con la boca abierta en su cuello. Cada uno de alguna manera disparó terminaciones nerviosas en la polla de Harry—. Mi agujero duele y necesito-

—Lo sé —tarareó Harry. Dio unas palmaditas en el escritorio—, ¿Por qué no subes aquí precioso, y déjame echar un vistazo a lo que duele?

Lou se tambaleó sobre sus pies descalzos. Harry lo levantó por la cintura para que se sentara desnudo en su escritorio de caoba. Sus muslos estaban apretados juntos y sus pequeñas manos estaban en puños en su camisa de dormir.

—Levanta tu camisa de dormir —persuadió Harry.

Lou se inclinó hacia atrás y sumisamente enganchó sus dedos debajo del borde de su camisa. Lentamente la llevó hasta su cintura y la sostuvo allí. Había revelado su hermosa polla rosa sobresaliendo de la unión de sus piernas, pero Harry todavía no podía ver lo que más deseaba. Presionó las rodillas de su compañero muy separadas. El Omega gimió en su garganta en la vulnerable posición en la que había sido forzado a entrar, pero el olor de su excitación se disparó.

Las oscuras pupilas del Alfa dominaron el verde por completo y sus ojos se volvieron negros mientras fijaba su mirada en el sonrojado, enrojecido, maduro e hinchado coño de chico de un joven Omega que acababa de comenzar su celo. Los labios de su hermoso coño se veían hinchados, gordos y tiernos. Flujo cubría sus suaves muslos interiores y cubría la hendidura entre sus piernas. Rezumaba de su esfínter hinchado.

El agujero enrojecido se crispó y frunció como una boca buscando un beso.

Por un momento, todo estaba quieto; luego las aletas de la nariz de Harry se animaron y su cabeza se inclinó. Enterró su rostro entre las piernas de Lou y comenzó a sorber el flujo directamente de su agujero hinchado.

El Alfa gimió de manera orgásmica alrededor de la boca llena de la enfermizamente dulce esencia a almizcle y Lou gritó por la sensación de succión. Su flujo apenas comenzaba y era muy ligero, pero la lengua de Harry lamió los pliegues maduros del Omega, persiguiendo cada gota desde su escondite hasta que estuvo limpio y su agujero estaba mojado únicamente con saliva.

Entonces, Harry volvió su atención al flujo escondido en las grietas y que se extendía por los muslos del muchacho. La piel era suave como el terciopelo debajo de su lengua y le encantaba la forma en que los músculos del coño de su pareja temblaban con cada fuerte y prolongado raspar de su lengua.

Mientras lamía a su novio repetidas veces, desde la rodilla hasta la ingle, sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los de Lou.

El labio inferior de Lou quedó atrapado debajo de sus dientes, amortiguando repetidos chillidos mientras temblaba, se estremecía y extendía las piernas lo más que podía. Tenía los ojos llorosos y las pupilas casi tan oscuras como las de Harry.

Estaba justo al comienzo de su celo, que fue cuando los Omega se excitaban fácilmente. Sus coños se llenaban de sangre y se volvían sensibles como el infierno. Harry mantuvo eso en mente mientras metía con cuidado un dedo en el sexo hinchado y empapado de su pareja. Lou gimió con incomodidad, pero el dedo de Harry apenas encontró resistencia cuando se deslizó profundamente en el húmedo y sedoso calor de su febril agujero.

Lou no era virgen. Harry había jurado esperar, pero, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, no había durado una quincena antes de follar sin sentido a su joven novio. Un voto que aún no había roto fue la promesa que hizo de no follar a Lou durante su celo hasta que estuviera completamente crecido.

Mientras no lo follara durante su celo, Lou no podría quedar embarazado.

A diferencia de las Omegas hembras que eran fértiles durante todo el mes, el pasaje al útero de los Omega masculino solo se abría durante unos pocos días durante su celo. Los intestinos y el tracto reproductivo del macho Omega compartían una sola abertura con un canal bifurcado. Durante veintiocho días al mes, el recto estaba abierto y el cuello uterino cerrado herméticamente. Pero, durante aproximadamente dos días al mes, el intestino delgado se cerraba y el portal hacia el útero del Omega masculino se abría. Tenía algo que ver con la forma en que los genitales se hinchaban y engrosaban durante el celo, pero Harry no lo entendía bien.

Lo que sí entendió fue cuánto más intenso era el calor de un Omega masculino que el de una mujer. Era como si el cuerpo de Lou supiera que solo tenía dos días para ser impregnado o que perdería su oportunidad por un mes más. El pobre muchacho se volvía frenético por ser follado, inseminado y anudado, excluyendo todo lo demás, incluso comer y dormir. Eran unos pocos días agotadores, pero muy agradables.

El gordo e hinchado agujero de Lou estaba goteando más y más.

El lubricante mojó el dedo de Harry y comenzó a correr por el dorso de su mano. Ansioso por persuadir a salir más de ese almizcle dulcemente perfumado de las profundidades del Omega, metió un segundo dedo dentro. Estaba fascinado por la visión de sus dedos empujando y saliendo, cada vez cubiertos con más flujo lubricante.

Sabía que una vez que le diera al muchacho un orgasmo sería como soltar las compuertas; las poderosas contracciones de su útero prácticamente bombearían jugos del gordo agujero del chico.

Bloqueó el pene de Lou entre sus labios y comenzó a chupar mientras curvó sus dedos, raspando y presionando con fuerza contra la pared anterior de su agujero. Lou chilló y sus brazos delgados y temblorosos le fallaron mientras caía hacia atrás sobre el escritorio. Las piernas del Omega se cayeron sin gracia y los tendones sobre su muslo interno se sacudieron espasmódicamente hasta que Harry apoyó sus rodillas sobre sus anchos hombros.

Cuanto más áspero lo follaba con los dedos, más ruidoso Lou gemía por más. En poco tiempo, Harry estaba bombeando violentamente el coño descuidado de su pequeño novio, el lubricante fluía libremente ahora desde su agujero, goteando por la raja de su culo y haciendo un bonito y sucio charco en el escritorio. El Alfa lamió el desastre con un entusiasmo casi salvaje.

Lou gritó y el delicioso aleteo de sus músculos internos alertó a Harry sobre la verdad de su orgasmo, al igual que el súbito chorro de fluidos que empapaba su mano. Los Omegas masculinos eyaculaban como los hombres normales, excepto cuando estaban en celo. En celo, sus pollas funcionaban más como clítoris gigantes. De alguna manera, el flujo se revirtió y el semen apenas goteó desde la hendidura del pene, pero brotaba de su agujero.

Harry soltó la polla de Lou con un succionante _'pop'_ y movió su boca abierta para presionar hacia arriba en la unión de sus muslos para poder beber directamente de la fuente. Enterrando dos dedos más de su otra mano en el culo del chico, abrió el agujero de par en par y clavó su lengua en él, lamiendo y sorbiendo, persuadiendo a ese dulce y almizclado fluido a bajar y succionándolo vorazmente.

Se atiborró hasta que el muchacho quedó laxo y temblando y estremeciéndose en su escritorio. Los músculos del coño del Omega se tensaron y le enviaron otro chorro a la boca que bebió con avidez.

Finalmente, se detuvo para respirar y luego se levantó para poder ver la cara de Lou. El chico se quedó allí tumbado, con los párpados caídos de cansancio incluso mientras sus caderas se continuaban meciendo lánguidamente contra la mano de Harry. Harry aún no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a los contornos tiernos y febriles de la carne del muchacho bajo sus dedos. Él no quería parar. Como si leyera su mente, Lou separó sus piernas un poco más para él en invitación.

Dios, él era perfecto.

El Omega estaba muy mojado. Sus genitales estaban empapados de flujo lubricante. Los dedos de Harry estaban haciendo sucios ruidos de arrastre, mientras empujaba lentamente el sexo hinchado de Lou. Su celo estaba casi en plena vigencia ahora. Jugos se arremolinaban entre sus muslos. Su lubricante fluía tan espeso y libre como si hubiera sido clavado en el culo. Fue glorioso.

El Alfa no quería nada más que deslizar su polla en el agujero carmesí hinchado entre las piernas de su novio y follar ese núcleo de lava fundida hasta que Lou gritara su nombre y arañara su espalda. Quería liberar su lefa en su útero dolorido una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo cogiera y la barriga de su compañero engordara con sus cachorros.

Pero él era muy pequeño. La ley decía que él era un adulto después de su primer celo, pero eso no significaba que él hubiera terminado de crecer. Harry podía agarrar esas caderas en sus manos y casi unir sus pulgares. La pelvis pequeña de Lou era demasiado chica para entregar la cabeza incluso de los cachorros más pequeños. Harry había visto Omegas diminutos y jóvenes tan gordos que casi se aplastaban bajo el peso de sus barrigas embarazadas. Incapaces incluso de caminar, sus estirados estómagos estaban llenos de cicatrices con la evidencia de cesáreas repetidas. No, ese no era el futuro de su compañero. Era su trabajo proteger a su joven compañero, y si eso requería un poco de autocontrol de su parte, entonces que así sea.

Lou lo miró con aturdidos ojos azules.

—Fóllame, Alfa, oh_ por favor,_ lo necesito, te necesito en mí tanto.

Él respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente. Con una mano fuerte, el gran Alfa agarró la parte de atrás de su cuello, levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo sin esfuerzo hasta que la filtrante hendidura del chico se apretó contra la tensa costura de sus pantalones. El Omega se sacudió al contacto de la cremallera de metal frío en su caliente coñito y sus ojos azules se abrieron con alarma. Harry lo mantuvo inmóvil por la nuca mientras reclamaba la boca del muchacho, pringando los labios del chico con sus propios jugos.

Finalmente, se apartó del apasionado beso. Su voz era ronca mientras continuaba sosteniendo a Lou por el cuello y miraba fijamente a sus hermosos ojos.

—Es porque te amo, querido, que no.

Ante eso, el muchacho comenzó a llorar lágrimas de alegría y tristeza. Alegría porque su pareja lo amaba lo suficiente como para contenerse y lamentarse por la intensidad con que deseaba procrear y anudarse. Su cuerpo no entendía sus propias limitaciones.

El chico miró hacia abajo y enterró sus manos entre sus piernas.

Empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, gimoteando como si tuviera calambres. Miró a Harry llorosamente.

—¡Duele Alfa, duele!

Necesitaba algo dentro de él para estirar el dolor de su coño enrojecido por el celo. En el dormitorio, había un dildo de madera pulida con un nudo del tamaño de un puño en la base que Harry a menudo usaba para saciar a su pareja durante el celo, pero el chico no estaba lo suficientemente estirado como para tomarlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la caja abierta de cigarros en su escritorio.

Tenían seis pulgadas de largo, pero lo más importante era que tenían un calibre de setenta y ocho. La circunferencia de un cigarro se llamaba calibre de anillo y un calibre de anillo setenta y ocho tenía una pulgada y media de diámetro. Los cigarros eran casi cómicamente de gran tamaño, pero fueron más un experimento que nada. Había intentado mejorar el sabor: cuanto más grueso era el puro, más relleno y menos papel. Independientemente del sabor, los cigarros caricaturescos parecían ridículos y nadie los compró.

Pero aún podrían ser buenos para algo...

El Alfa retiró uno de los gordos puros de la caja y lo hizo correr entre las piernas de Lou. El chico se estremeció ante el contacto y Harry sonrió como un tiburón.

Lo presionó para que se recostara contra el escritorio mientras deslizaba el extremo del cigarro contra su agujero, cubriéndolo con el flujo lubricante. Con el pulgar y el índice de una mano, abrió el trasero de Lou y comenzó a insertar el cigarro largo en el culo del joven Omega. Empujó muy lentamente para que no se rompiera y poder obtener la máxima penetración dentro de él.

Lou echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Sus pequeños dedos rosados se curvaron y sus piernas se crisparon como si quisiera patear los pies. Cerró los ojos con placer cuando su recto fue penetrado suavemente. Era mucho más pequeño que la polla de su Alfa, pero todavía duro y grueso.

Lo tomó fácil y cómodamente hasta el final con solo un poquito de la punta sobresaliendo de su agujero. Usando su pulgar, Harry empujó el resto hasta que su frunce se cerró sobre él.

La pequeña cuneta para pollas de su compañero difícilmente podría llamarse frunce en este punto. Cuando sus entrañas se sonrojaron con el celo, se hincharon como si alguien hubiera bombeado el rubor rosado llenándolo de aire como un globo listo para explotar. Sus regordetes labios del agujero de su culo sobresalían de entre sus nalgas mientras Harry sacaba al Omega semidesnudo de su escritorio y lo llevaba a sus brazos.

—¿Te sientes mejor de lo febril?

—Mmhmm —tarareó Lou, presionando su mano en la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry y frotando su mejilla contra la suave tela como un gatito soñoliento.

—¿Crees que podrás dormir ahora?

—Sí —dijo con un gran bostezo y luego parpadeó como un búho cuando el hombre mayor lo acostó en el centro de la cama—, te amo.

—Yo también te amo cariño —dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba en el suelo. Se metió en la cama y colocó las sábanas y las mantas alrededor de los dos como le gustaba a Lou.

Todavía estaba estresado y preocupado por sus finanzas y la fábrica, pero con su Omega ronroneando en sus brazos, finalmente sintió que él también podía dormir.

El olor del celo de Lou estaba pesado a su alrededor, empapando el cerebro del Alfa con el potente aroma a Omega fértil y excitado. Pensó para sí mismo en todos los sabores que había intentado infundir en los cigarros, si de alguna manera pudiera recrear este, todos los Alfa en el mundo los comprarían y pagarían una fortuna.

No fue hasta que llegó a ese punto intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia que su mente finalmente hizo la conexión y Harry se enderezó al darse cuenta.

Él sabía cuál era el ingrediente secreto.

💰

El proceso de envejecimiento fue lo que convirtió un buen cigarro en uno excelente. La mayoría de los fumadores preferían envejecer sus cigarros en un humidificador de madera de cedro. Con el tiempo, el aceite de la madera de cedro se combinaba con los aceites de las hojas de tabaco y resultaba en un sabor suave y delicado cuando se quemaba. Los puros más gruesos tenían un sabor y un aroma más intrincados, porque la parte interior de un cigarro más grande no envejecía, mientras que la parte externa sí lo hacía. El tipo de aroma y sabor que tomaba el cigarro dependía del humidificador y del tipo de aceite en el que envejecían.

¿Qué pasa si... no era un humidificador en el que envejecían los puros, y no era en aceite de cedro en el que estaban empapados? Realmente, todo lo que necesitaba era un ambiente ligeramente mojado y húmedo y un aroma delicioso para infundir en los cigarros. Todo era posible...

Las ruedas giraron en la cabeza de Harry mientras miraba el pequeño y regordete coño de chico de su cónyuge. Un constante rezumar de lubricante aún goteaba de su agujero, empapando las sábanas debajo de él.

Lou todavía estaba dormido. Se dio vuelta sobre su vientre y se quedó allí tumbado con las mantas fuera y la camisa de dormir arremangada bajo sus axilas. Era hermoso y vulnerable y muy confiado. Harry había aprovechado su sueño para separar sus piernas relajadas por el sueño. Se tendió entre ellas, pasando sus manos contemplativamente sobre los suaves globos del perfecto culo en forma de corazón de su compañero.

Cuando estuvo listo para que su pequeño amor se despertara ahora, se acercó más y comenzó a arrastrar la lengua de un lado a otro en el pliegue entre su muslo y culo, girando sobre las regordetas mejillas. Presionó besos y chupó por toda la suave y sedosa carne de su delicioso trasero hasta que Lou gimió, jadeó y se revolvió en la cama.

Finalmente, se detuvo y vio a Lou mirándolo con aturdida confusión sobre un hombro esbelto. Mientras sus párpados estaban aún pesados por el sueño, sus pupilas se dilataron de deseo.

—Buenos días, ángel —dijo Harry con una sonrisa astuta mientras agarraba dos grandes puñados de la carne de Lou. Los separó hasta que la costura de su culo se tensó y su arruga rosada se abrió un poco. Los labios de su culo estaban tan hinchados y engrosados que apenas podía ver el cigarro marrón oscuro dentro. Harry le dio un suave empujón con su rodante lengua y el cuerpo de Lou se estremeció. El alfa sonrió.

Lou gimió incómodamente.

—¡Por favor sácalo Alfa, estoy adolorido!

Harry sonrió, porque incluso cuando el Omega gimió, estaba presionando sus caderas hacia atrás, presentando su agujero caliente para llamar la atención.

Primero, lamió todo el trasero del chico, dándole otra limpieza a fondo, y luego enterró su cara entre las mejillas de su culo y las soltó, dejándolas cerrarse sobre su cara mientras su lengua trabajaba alrededor del abultado agujero de Lou. Estaba aún más hinchado y sobresaliente por su celo hoy de lo que había estado ayer y en realidad fue capaz de rodearlo con los labios y chupar ese gordo capullo de rosa en su boca. Lou gimió y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas.

Empujó su culo hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra la cara de su marido como si estuviera tratando de asfixiarlo con sus nalgas. Harry contraatacó forzando su fuerte lengua dentro del culo de Lou. La usó para empujar el cigarro húmedo de un lado a otro. Lo abrazó por las caderas y folló con la lengua a su Omega hasta que llegó. Los jugos brotaban fuera de su sexo alrededor del cigarro y goteaban por sus muslos sobre las sábanas ya empapadas. Las gotas de rocío, Harry las recogió con su lengua.

Después de un largo y satisfactorio clímax, Lou quedó inerte y dejó caer la cabeza hacia la almohada con un suspiro de satisfacción. Harry mantuvo sus rodillas separadas para poder mirar lo colmado entre las piernas del chico. Sintió que nunca podría mirar lo suficiente. El sexo de Lou era hermoso. Su polla, sus bolas y su culo estaban enrojecidos y rosados y húmedos por su celo. El olor era fantástico. Harry inspiró profundamente. Había algo tan inherentemente satisfactorio sobre el olor de un Omega en celo.

Despertó a la bestia dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que la calmaba.

Se arrastró hasta tumbarse junto a su joven novio y mirar los adormilados ojos azules del muchacho. Los labios rosas de pétalo de Lou se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa cómplice. Él se meneaba hacia abajo mientras Harry se movía hacia arriba y sobre. El Alfa se recostó con su espalda contra la cabecera y su novio se arrodilló frente a él. Fue un buen lugar para estar.

—¿Puedo? —Los ojos azules de largas pestañas lo miraron inquisitivamente.

Como si alguna vez dijera que no. Harry sonrió divertido por la pregunta y Lou se sonrojó antes de abrir su bonita boca y tomar la polla gigante del Alfa en ella. Solo podía caber la cabeza del tamaño de una ciruela en su boca antes de ahogarse, pero Lou lo intentó con diligencia de todos modos. Él se amordazó y la baba salió corriendo de las esquinas tensas de su boca. Sus pequeñas manos trabajaron los lados y el eje de la polla grande de su marido, untando su escupitajo por todas partes. El joven Omega no era muy bueno en eso, pero a Harry no le importaba, no cuando se veía tan bonito con una polla en la boca.

El chico trazó una de las venas palpitantes con su lengua. Cerró su boca sobre la punta y su lengua se precipitó en la ranura como si buscara algo delicioso para comer. Ejerciendo un control casi perfecto sobre su propio clímax, Harry decidió dárselo. Llenó la boca del muchacho con su poderosa semilla caliente. Lou tragó lo más rápido que pudo, pero se escurrió y se le cayó a la barbilla. Lo atrapó con sus manos como si detestara perder una sola gota preciosa. Sus ojos parecían casi vidriosos mientras movía una mano cubierta de semen para frotarla en su enrojecida entrepierna.

Harry la guió de regreso a su boca con una suave reprimenda.

—No nene, no allí.

Lou gimió, pero diligentemente chupó hasta la última gota de sus dedos antes de dejar que Harry lo extendiera como una manta sobre su regazo. Él metió su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de su Alfa.

—Quiero que me anudes Alfa.

—Lo sé calabacita, y lo haré tan pronto como termine tu celo. 

Lou lo miró con ojos vulnerables.

—Tendremos cachorros algún día, ¿no? Quieres eso, ¿verdad? 

Harry gimió y ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Dios sí, más de lo que crees. Pero eres demasiado joven Lou, y muy pequeño. Tenemos que esperar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hemos pasado por esto. Cuando el doctor diga que has terminado de crecer. No haré que te lastimes o que tu crecimiento se atrofie por un embarazo demasiado precoz. Tenemos nuestras vidas enteras juntos. Tendremos muchos cachorros, lo prometo y sé que serás tan bonito con tu barriga gordita e hinchada con mis bebés.

Lou asintió y Harry acarició la curva suave y lisa de su espalda.

—No es por el dinero, ¿verdad? Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó.

—¿Cómo supiste de eso?

—No soy estúpido. Pagaste demasiado por mí y ahora te quedas despierto hasta altas horas de la noche por la preocupación.

Harry se sentó y levantó a Lou de su pecho. Sostuvo al pequeño Omega por la parte superior de sus brazos y le dio un suave apretón. Lo miró a los ojos para expresar su punto de vista.

—Me encantaría pagar tu dote otra vez, dos veces más. Vales cada centavo para mí. Eres mi única verdadera pareja.

—¿No te arrepientes de gastar todo tu dinero en mí?

—No —dijo con firmeza—. Admitiré que he estado un poco preocupado porque los puros no se están vendiendo bien, pero con tu ayuda, tengo una idea que va a cambiar todo.

—¿Con mi ayuda? —Los ojos de Lou se agrandaron—. ¿Pero cómo puedo yo ayudar?

Harry sonrió y palmeó el trasero redondo y rollizo de su amado.

—Ya lo estás.

—¿Yo lo estoy? ¿Pero cómo?

—¿Cuál es la única cosa que los Alfas quieren más y harán lo que sea para obtener? ¿Qué hace hervir la sangre y las entrañas doler y les acelera el corazón en el pecho? ¿Qué hace que incluso los Alfas más inteligentes y razonables actúen como idiotas cavernícolas?

—¿Cerveza? 

Harry suspiró.

—Omegas.

Lou pareció sorprendido.

—Oh.

—Oh —el hombre mayor sonrió mientras el Omega se ruborizaba bellamente.

—Llegué a la conclusión de que el problema con los cigarros no está en los ingredientes mismos, sino en el proceso de envejecimiento. Los cigarros adquieren el sabor del entorno en el que envejecen. Necesito un lugar para envejecerlos que sea cálido, resbaladizo y húmedo, que huela y tenga un sabor delicioso. ¿Puedes tú pensar en un lugar como ese?

Acarició con la boca la mandíbula de Lou mientras sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de las nalgas regordetas del chico. Sus dedos se curvaron en la hendidura húmeda entre ellos y empujaron hacia adentro el cigarro. Lou sacudió sus esbeltas caderas hacia adelante, rodando en el regazo de Harry y gimiendo. Harry podía sentir su pequeña polla hinchándose de nuevo. Puso su dedo justo entre sus piernas y su agujero para empujar el cigarro eficazmente.

—Creo que encontré el lugar perfecto para envejecer mi cigarro.

—¿Dentro de mí? —Su voz sonaba escandalizada, pero los ojos de Lou estaban muy abiertos y dilatados. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas con una mezcla de excitación y humillación.

—Sé que vas a entrar en celo y quieres que mi nudo se meta en ese agujero hambriento, pero si eres un chico muy bueno y me ayudas a envejecer este cigarro por unas horas más, y no lo sacas, ni siquiera una vez, te daré una gran recompensa.

Lou asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y su pene duro como una roca. Harry podía decir que sentía curiosidad por su gran recompensa, pero no preguntó y Harry no dio más detalles.

Harry fue a su oficina y Lou fue a hacer sus tareas. Muchos Alfas seleccionaban la ropa de su Omega por ellos, pero Harry le dio rienda suelta a su compañero para elegir la suya. Él no era un niño después de todo. Lou era un hombre joven de gustos simples. Los Omegas se consideraban neutrales en cuanto al género y era socialmente aceptable que se vistieran como quisieran. La mayoría de las veces, Lou prefería vestirse de forma más masculina, pero cuando se acercaba el celo, no soportaba tener nada frotándole los genitales llenos de sangre y optaba por llevar vestidos y faldas sin nada debajo.

El Alfa encontró a su joven compañero tentador sin importar cómo se vistiera, pero había algo tan delicioso en captar destellos de pálidos muslos debajo de una falda de dobladillo corto que se balanceaba cada vez que se inclinaba.

El hombre de negocios trabajó en su escritorio toda la mañana. Tenía un grupo de inversionistas que venían a visitar la fábrica el lunes y necesitaba recopilar informes que mostraran a Sion Cigars bajo una luz favorable... bueno, tan favorable como podría ser, considerando hasta qué punto había caído la famosa tabaquera desde la muerte de su padre. Pero Harry estaba convencido de que estaba más cerca que nunca de recrear el famoso cigarro de Sion del recuerdo.

Mantuvo un ojo en su compañero por el resto de la mañana a través de la alimentación de seguridad en vivo en las cámaras instaladas a través de la mansión. En varias ocasiones, pudo ver lo incómodo que estaba el omega sofocado por el celo, retorciéndose y aferrándose a su lleno agujero, pero ni una sola vez Lou trató de quitar el cigarro.

Horas después, una vez que terminó el último de sus quehaceres, Harry lo vio caminar tambaleándose hacia la oficina. Llamó vacilante a la puerta y Harry le concedió acceso. Sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por la frustración. Su polla estaba formando una tienda de campaña en su falda marcadamente. Había una gran mancha húmeda en el frente.

Su voz tembló.

—Por favor, Alfa, ¿puedo tener mi recompensa ahora? ¿Por favor?

Harry le sonrió gentilmente y lo guió hacia atrás para sentarse sobre el escritorio. Lo besó suavemente, chupando sus labios mientras sus manos se metían debajo de la falda del chico. Había un desastre viscoso y pegajoso entre sus piernas. Estaba cubierto de flujo lubricante casi hasta las rodillas.

El Alfa chasqueó la lengua mientras pasaba sus manos a través de la humedad.

—Tú sucio, sucio muchacho.

Lou enrojeció de vergüenza, pero su polla rosa se crispó en reacción; su excitación solo fue aumentada por su humillación. Él era perfecto.

—Acuéstate en el escritorio para mí, hermoso.

Lou se reclinó sumiso en el escritorio gigante de caoba y vio cómo Harry extendía sus delicados tobillos, dejando al descubierto la delicada abertura entre sus piernas a sus ojos. Harry acarició su muslo interior. El chico se estremeció cuando la barba rozaba su sensible piel.

Mientras besaba su rodilla, Harry presionó dos dedos dentro de él. Hizo una tijera con los dedos, estirando el agujero del Omega de par en par, y él los dobló en los nudillos para sacar el cigarro. Estaba empapado y algo doblado por haber estado dentro del recto de Lou todo el día.

El muchacho lo observó con profundo interés mientras secaba el envoltorio bajo la llama de su encendedor por unos minutos y luego lo encendía. Atrapó los avergonzados ojos azules de Lou con su propia mirada intensa mientras fumaba el cigarro que había estado dentro del húmedo culo del chico. Él saboreó el fuerte sabor del tabaco combinado con el rico aroma a almizcle del Omega. Emitió el humo y sopló en la entrepierna de Lou, caliente y acre contra su tierna piel. Lou se estremeció por el calor, pero él no cerró sus piernas. Tal buen chico.

Mojar un cigarro y luego secarlo bajo la llama se llamaba_ "fumar en húmedo". _Todos los cigarros debían estar húmedos antes de fumar.

No había nada más desalentador que un antiguo cigarro seco, aunque Harry pensó que hacerlo correr bajo el agua antes de fumar era ir un poco lejos. Hubo muchos que afirmaron que fumar en mojado intensificaba el sabor y bastantes entusiastas de los cigarros juraban eso. Harry no había sido uno de ellos hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo está? —Lou preguntó con curiosidad, apoyándose en los codos.

Fue, de lejos, el mejor cigarro de su vida. Superó incluso los cigarros que recordaba del ex apogeo de Sion. El cigarro era todo tabaco suave impregnado con el aroma del coño húmedo y caliente de un Omega. Era una combinación indescriptible que Harry nunca había identificado hasta ahora. Era intoxicante. Una vez que se corriera la voz, Alfas estarían haciendo fila en la cuadra para comprarlos y pagar el precio que pidiera. Sus problemas de dinero habían terminado.

Su mano frotó círculos en la rodilla de Lou mientras tomaba otra inhalación del espeso humo negro del cigarro humeante. Él exhaló aliviado.

—Perfecto nene. Absolutamente perfecto. 

La bonita cara de Lou se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Creo que acabas de salvar la fábrica querido.

El chico se levantó de un salto. Su cara bonita estaba llena de alegría.

—¿¡Realmente!?

—Definitivamente; de hecho, tengo un grupo de inversionistas el lunes. Si pudiera darles a cada uno de ellos un cigarro como este, lo sellaría con seguridad —Abrió la caja de los siete cigarros restantes—, ¿Te importa?

Lou miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la caja de cigarros grandes.

—No, en absoluto. P-pero podría llevarme un tiempo...

—Mmm, creo que conozco una manera en que podríamos acelerar un poco las cosas. Vamos a darte la vuelta.

Puso a Lou sobre su vientre en el escritorio y luego lo colocó en una posición similar a una rana con sus rodillas prácticamente en un _split_. El joven no tuvo problemas para adoptar la pose lasciva, simplemente permitiendo que su Alfa lo presionara hacia ella. Harry sonrió por un momento, disfrutando de la vista panorámica del culo de su compañero increíblemente flexible. Las alegrías de la juventud.

Cogió una almohada del sofá y la colocó debajo de las caderas de Lou para ayudarlas. Quería que su pequeño novio estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Harry se recostó en su silla por un momento para disfrutar de la vista. Arrojó un poco de ceniza en una bandeja del cigarrillo encendido en su boca y luego lo sostuvo entre sus labios. Seleccionó otro más del humidificador y comenzó a enrollarlo en los jugos que goteaban desde el agujero rojo de Lou. Una vez que estuvo completamente cubierto de lubricante, lo deslizó a casa en el frunce de Lou. Dejó la menor cantidad sobresaliendo de su trasero, como una tortuga asomando la cabeza.

Su pulgar lo empujó hacia adentro y afuera lánguidamente.

—¿Te sientes bien bebé?

El chico jadeó y juntó sus caderas contra la almohada, los tendones en sus piernas extendidas trabajando lascivamente.

—Sí, señor... pero oh, oh por favor, necesito más.

Él sonrió. Su muchacho ya estaba un poco obsesionado con el tamaño y la circunferencia. Estaba resultando ser un tamaño queen. Lo cual era bueno, porque la polla de Harry era enorme y su nudo aún más, incluso para los estándares Alfa. Tristemente, cuando Lou lo necesitaba más, no podía dárselo. Pero él tenía otra idea.

Cubrió un segundo cigarro con el lubricante que fluía libremente del coño de Lou y goteaba por su saco. Se deslizó fácilmente justo al lado del segundo, estirando su ano de par en par. Aunque no fue tan amplio. Su propia polla era más grande que eso. Él deslizó un tercero y luego un cuarto. El anillo de músculo rojo e hinchado se movió espasmódicamente alrededor de los puros gruesos y Lou gimió con incomodidad, pero Harry sabía que su joven cuerpo núbil podría tomar más. Tres más, para ser exactos. El quinto se deslizó fácilmente en el espacio entre los cuatro primeros, presionándolos más separados. El diámetro ahora se acercaba al tamaño de la polla de Harry. Lou gritó. Su ano estaba obscenamente estirado, pero no había signos de desgarro o sangrado.

Harry acarició sus temblorosos muslos y giró sus dedos alrededor y sobre el trasero relleno del chico.

—Chico bonito, mira tu hermoso y pequeño agujero, todavía hambriento incluso después de que ha sido llenado. Aún no estás completo, ¿verdad? Quieres más, ¿no? ¿Quieres ser un buen chico para mí y tomar todos mis cigarros?

Lou gimió temeroso, pero asintió. Harry apretó el extremo romo de otro cigarro en un pequeño espacio entre los otros, empujándolo, luchando contra los músculos de Lou hasta que finalmente cedieron y introdujo dentro, casi como si su culo estuviera tratando de absorberlo. Lou se estremeció con un fuerte inhalar. Tenía seis cigarros en el culo ahora. Estaba tan apretado que la piel se estaba poniendo blanca. Todavía no había rasgones o fisuras.

—Uno más caliente putita Omega. ¿Puedes meter uno más en tu gran hambriento agujero y hacer que tu esposo esté tan orgulloso y feliz?

Lou gimió ininteligiblemente, negando con la cabeza _'No'_ incluso cuando sus caderas se echaron hacia atrás diciendo _'Sí'._ Sus pequeñas manos se abrieron y cerraron, arañando el escritorio. Presemen estaba saliendo de su polla dura como una roca y creando una mancha húmeda en la almohada que estaba follando. Sus esbeltas caderas se balanceaban constantemente, rogando por más.

Harry sonrió burlonamente mientras deslizaba el último cigarro subiendo y bajando entre las piernas del Omega. Su agujero estaba casi sellado ahora. Harry cuidadosamente separó dos de los cigarros apretados con los dedos, creando un pequeño espacio en el que presionó el último cigarro.

El adorable castaño gritó cuando el último cigarro se abrió camino dentro de él. La pelvis de Lou estaba llena hasta el borde. Los cigarros ocuparon todo el espacio restante en su cuerpo y le apretaron la vejiga. Una gran mancha húmeda se formó en la almohada mientras la orina goteaba de su pene. Harry no creía que el chico fuera consciente de la pérdida de control. Su ano estaba tan extendido que la piel que rodeaba el agujero se abultaba, borrando el pliegue entre sus gordas nalgas. Los extremos nudosos que sobresalían contrastaban con su piel blanca; parecía que estaba a punto de dar a luz a un extraño monstruo marrón grumoso.

Harry presionó contra ellos, los acunó y los empujó más adentro, metiéndolos y presionándolos contra las delicadas entrañas del muchacho. Lou tiró del escritorio y sus muslos se estremecieron cuando él tuvo un orgasmo sin previo aviso. La mayor parte del flujo lubricante estaba atrapado adentro, filtrándose en los cigarros, pero un pequeño chorro salió de su presurizado culo y salpicó la cara de Harry. El Alfa solo se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Harry... por favor... duele... ¡oohhhh! —Gritó Lou mientras su agujero se crispaba y se convulsionaba, incapaz de contraerse siquiera por lo ancho que estaba abierto.

Lubricante burbujeaba y rezumaba entre los cigarros apretados.

Cuando su clímax terminó, se desplomó hacia delante, con las piernas abiertas. Había un ligero brillo de sudor cubriendo su espalda baja.

Harry le masajeó las nalgas, acariciando su cara con la suave curva casi insensible.

Curioso, Lou extendió una mano temblorosa detrás de él. Tocó su agujero perplejamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con asombro al sentir lo ancho que se había estirado.

—¡Oh Alfa! ¡Es tan grande!

El hombre mayor palmeó su mano fuera del camino y comenzó a extraer suavemente los cigarros empapados. Estaban más que húmedos por el orgasmo de Lou, los envoltorios empapados totalmente, y tuvo que ir despacio para no romperlos. Colocó cada uno cuidadosamente dentro del humidificador. No iba a dar un sabor tan delicioso como si los cigarros hubieran envejecido dentro del coño de chico de Lou, pero aún así serían cigarros increíbles.

Embriagadores.

Cuando se removieron los objetos fálicos, su agujero colapsó lentamente en un desorden de labios hinchados y prolapsados. Su agujero apenas podría llamarse frunce ya. Parecía una boca desinflada. La abertura se hundió mucho, el anillo hinchado y flácido como los labios de un coño. Eran de color rojo escarlata, como si alguien le hubiera aplicado lápiz labial al ano de Lou. El músculo del esfínter abusado se crispaba erráticamente como una boca hambrienta. Todavía estaba inalterable en el control de su celo.

Lou empujó sus caderas hacia atrás con deseo, sus pestañas aletargadas por la lujuria y la necesidad de pene. Se revolvió en el escritorio de Harry, suplicando que lo empalaran al ofrecer su trasero vacío y abierto a su compañero.

—Fóllame Alfa, necesito más. Tan vacío, Alfa, ¡lléname! ¡Anúdame! ¡Por favor!

Harry estaba ansioso por complacer a su pequeño y precioso Omega. Él lo levantó de las rodillas por la cintura. El chico gimió cuando finalmente le permitieron cerrar sus piernas. El respiro no duró mucho. Harry lo rodó sobre su espalda y abrió sus muslos de par en par otra vez.

Rápidamente empujó dos dedos hasta la empuñadura en el culo del castaño. Estaba ansioso por comenzar antes de que el pequeño y resistente cuerpo del Omega comenzara a cerrarse. Lou gimió y se retorció sobre su escritorio mientras él trabajaba lentamente en un tercer y cuarto dedo y comenzó a atascar implacablemente el descuidado y caliente agujero del muchacho con cuatro dígitos gruesos. Lubricación cubrió los nudillos y corrió por el dorso de su mano mientras machacaba sus dedos en el suave y esponjoso agujero. La profundidad de la penetración fue detenida solo por su pulgar.

Lou gritó de placer cuando la mayor parte de la mano de su Alfa se deslizó dentro y fuera de su obsceno agujero con facilidad. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas como si estuviera drogado. Ahora estaba en el pleno dominio de su celo, más animal que humano, impulsado por completo por el impulso de ser llenado y follado por su única verdadera pareja.

Harry se inclinó y capturó sus jadeantes labios debajo de los suyos, murmurándole.

—¿Te gusta nenito Omega? ¿Te gusta tener mis dedos grandes y ásperos dentro de ti? ¿Se sienten bien en tu sucio coñito de chico? ¿Hmm?

_—¡Ohhhhhh! _Dios... Sí... tan bueno... más, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Más!

Harry sonrió burlonamente cuando el chico apretó su mano entre sus piernas, las palabras sucias lo enviaron al borde otra vez. Jadeó, apretando los muslos juntos mientras un intenso clímax se acumulaba dentro de su cuerpo y Lou roció toda la mano de Harry. Harry podía sentir los jugos fluir por su antebrazo para gotear desde la punta de su codo y salpicar en el suelo.

Las piernas del Omega se abrieron cuando jadeó de cansancio.

Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos abiertos cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron a moverse dentro de él una vez más.

—¿No? —Harry lo cuestionó burlonamente—. ¿Pensé que habías dicho más?

Lou sacudió la cabeza en negación, extendiendo su mano entre sus piernas para detener el movimiento contra su hipersensible carne del coño. Intentó agarrarse a la gruesa muñeca del otro hombre y pensó que había ganado cuando Harry se apartó un poco de él.

Pero luego comenzó a presionar dentro nuevamente.

Los ojos de Lou se abrieron con horror cuando Harry comenzó a insertar su mano entera en él. Cuatro dedos y el pulgar metido debajo como un cono de tráfico. Probablemente se sintió del mismo tamaño también.

Lentamente empujó más profundo, los abultados nudillos del puño del Alfa extendiendo su recto tan ancho como si estuviera siendo anudado. La expansión de un nudo sucedía de adentro hacia afuera, nunca fue forzado a través del esfínter. La bonita boca de Lou se abrió y él jadeó por aire, resollando sin aliento, pero no dijo nada.

Empujó una vez más hacia la muñeca de Harry, pero luego se dio por vencido. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio y gimió sumisamente, dejando que sus rodillas se volvieran a caer. Los ojos de Harry brillaron ávidamente ante el permiso tácito. Lou estaba dejando que lo hiciera. Realmente iba a dejar que follara con el puño su agujero pequeñito.

—Eres un inmoral muchachito, Lou, con un agujero obsceno y hambriento —comentó mientras empujaba más profundo y el tembloroso anillo de carne del chico continuaba abriéndose para él.

El hermoso Omega gimió de incomodidad y placer, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse en la invasión. Su polla estaba tan dura como nunca, pequeñas gotitas de líquido preseminal goteaban de la punta y se mezclaban con los copiosos fluidos que ya cubrían su vientre tenso y brotaban de su trasero.

El musculoso antebrazo de Harry se flexionó y gruñó.

—Eso es, toma mi puño en tu agujerito.

El Alfa empujó con fuerza y el empalado Omega se empujó directamente hacia él, cavando sus talones en el escritorio cuando su suave culo se abrió y engulló la mano grande que se movía hacia adelante y de repente desapareció dentro de su agujero.

—_Ooooowww... ¡¡Oww!!_ —Lou dejó escapar un gemido largo y dolorido cuando el puño gigante atravesó su pequeña abertura y luego el anillo de músculos sobrecargado se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Harry como una toalla caliente y mojada.

Harry tragó saliva. Él le había metido el puño. Su bello, pequeño y delicado Lou había tomado todo el puño de su Alfa dentro de su cuerpecito. Y al chico le gustó. Sus pezones rosados e hinchados estaban lo suficientemente duros como para cortar vidrio, su polla prácticamente morada con sangre, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación y sus caderas se balanceaban ligeramente, prácticamente rogándole a su Alfa que lo follara con él.

—Semejante puta tan bonita, Lou. —Él empujó su mano más profundo, hundiéndose en la carne suave—, te gusta esto, ¿no? Te encanta tener tu agujero lleno y abierto hasta que no puedes soportar más.

Harry cuidadosamente curvó sus dedos en un puño. Mantuvo una letanía de sucia charla de sexo degradante mientras metía la mano en Lou, sentía las profundidades de su agujero y observaba cómo su apretado vientre se elevaba y se hinchaba con cada embestida. Lou se retorcía y contorsionaba en el éxtasis de su empalamiento mientras su Alfa probaba los límites de su hermoso cuerpo. Harry estaba paralizado por eso. Pudo ver su puño extenderse sobre la piel apretada del abdomen inferior del chico, su propio antebrazo grueso y musculoso desapareciendo entre las pálidas piernas del chico, casi tan ancho como uno de los muslos del chico. Era obscenamente grande.

—¿Te gusta bebé?

—¡Oh, sí, oh, Dios!

Empujó dentro de él otra vez, hundiendo su puño entero en profundidad hasta que tocó fondo en su vientre y luego se retiró y lo hizo de nuevo, y otra vez, duro, y Lou jadeó por aire con cada suave golpe a su sexo.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta tu gran puño dentro de mí, Alfa! —Los ojos azules vidriosos de Lou estaban mirando a Harry ahora. Tenía la boca abierta y saliva se le escapaba cuando lo empaló, moviendo las caderas contra él como si quisiera tomar su brazo aún más profundo. Harry se desplomó sobre él, apoyándose en el escritorio para ganar fuerza y golpear su agujero, retorciendo el brazo y escarbando duro.

—Me encanta follarte —dijo—, me encanta follar tu cuerpo sexy. Dios, me vuelves loco...

—Oh, Harry...

—¡Una zorra cachonda que necesita ser follada duro!

—¡Oh, Harry, oh!

—Dividido de par en par por la verga Alfa, por mi nudo y mi puño. Voy a hacerte correr de nuevo, tú follado por el puño muchacho putita.

Harry embistió dentro del agujero de Lou con su puño, frotando sus ásperos nudillos sobre la almohadilla esponjosa de carne en la pared superior del canal, asegurándose de golpear su próstata duro con cada golpe ascendente, observando la suave carne de su vientre subir y caer. Él estaba tan caliente.

El interior de su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo alrededor de su brazo. Lou se retorció y gimió continuamente mientras el hombre más viejo brutalmente cogía con el puño su culo una y otra y otra vez.

—_¡Ohhhh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Nnngh! ¡Owww! ¡Owww! ¡Ohhh! ¡Oh!_

Lo mantuvo al borde, extrayendo su éxtasis, porque sabía que en el momento en que Lou llegara, el tramo ardiente de su agujero que se sentía tan bien ahora rápidamente se volvería doloroso y esta era su fantasía más profunda y más oscura; él no quería que terminara demasiado rápido. Entonces, Harry se tomó su tiempo, sus dedos se curvaron en un puño y luego se desplegaron como un globo inflado dentro del interior apretado del chico. Presionó sus dedos profundamente, moviéndolos y explorando profundamente dentro del elástico recto caliente de su amado chico, sintiendo la suave y cálida carne del interior de su cuerpo que sabía que nadie había sentido antes.

Finalmente, cuando los gruñidos y gemidos de Lou se volvieron cada vez más frenéticos, Harry hundió su puño profundamente en su cuerpo y se inclinó para lamer su polla palpitante. Cuando succionó con fuerza su polla, el chico entró en un orgasmo violento, su cuerpo entero se estremecía y temblaba interminablemente cuando su agujero se apretó inútilmente, incapaz de cerrarse alrededor de la enorme anchura enterrada en su interior. Un flujo de lubricación brotó de los bordes de su agujero hecho jirones.

Una vez que su orgasmo disminuyó, Harry suavemente liberó su mano de su coñito palpitante. La delicada carne rosada dentro de él estaba expuesta. Lo que una vez fue un lindo diminuto frunce, ahora era un anillo tenso con un enorme agujero en el centro, los tejidos desplegados alrededor del estropeado agujero como un capullo de rosa rojo en plena floración.

Con un gemido, Harry liberó su polla hinchada y tiró bruscamente de ella. Quería dispararle a su agujero, pero en cambio apuntó directamente hacia la boca abierta y jadeante de Lou. Su puntería era impecable y salpicó la cara y las mejillas ruborizadas del Omega.

Corriente tras corriente de esperma inundó la boca abierta del muchacho. Lou gimió de placer mientras bebía de la espesa y nutritiva semilla de su Alfa. Se desmayó con la cara y el cuello cubiertos de esperma.

Cuando Harry terminó, él colapsó en su silla. Demasiado agotado para moverse, se sentó mirando fijamente entre las piernas extendidas de Lou, en la enorme abertura que solía ser el agujero de su compañero.

Cuando Harry finalmente recuperó la fuerza en sus piernas, Lou todavía estaba de espaldas sobre el escritorio, completamente desnudo y babeando. Harry se inclinó sobre él y presionó besos en su delicado rostro. Lou ni siquiera se movió. Harry supuso que estaba bastante agotado, después de todo, llevó toda la mañana un cigarro en el ano mientras estaba en celo y luego lo follaron con el puño por primera vez... Los ojos de Harry brillaron de amor y afecto al mirar hacia abajo a su durmiente esposo.

Una cosa era cierta, y esa era la expresión de dicha total y completa escrita en todo el bello rostro del Omega.

Su amoroso Alfa extendió su mano y crujió sus nudillos. Sus articulaciones se habían sentido casi comprimidas cuando Lou le apretó la mano con tanta fuerza. Abrió y cerró el puño varias veces, saboreando la libertad que probablemente no duraría. Ahora que Lou sabía que era una opción, lo más probable era que fuera a pedirle dormir con el puño de Harry en su interior a partir de ese momento cada vez que estuviera en celo. Y, por supuesto, Harry le iba a dar todo lo que pidiera. Iba a estropearlo una barbaridad. Su amorcito le había costado todo, pero juntos, harían que todo eso volviera.

La logística real de la operación dejó algo para considerar, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo su padre había logrado las cosas, pero Harry se sentía confiado de que podría hacerlo funcionar ahora que él sabía el secreto.

Se recostó en la silla y se olió los dedos almizclados antes de recoger el cigarro desechado, encendiéndolo de nuevo y tomando una profunda calada. Él sonrió con satisfacción. Verdadero amor y un buen cigarro. La vida no podría ser mejor.

**FIN.**


End file.
